Hero
by Chrome Girl-174
Summary: property of Abandon and deticated to my Savior


**_He walked the dirty streets. Famous for nothing. _**  
**_He said "come follow me" and they came._**

LUKE 5:10-11

Then Jesus said to Simon "Don't be afraid; from now on you will catch men." So they pulled their boats up on shore left everything and followed him.

**_A face like all the rest. _**  
**_But something was different. _**  
**_The Son of God would lead the way. _**  
**_And soon they all would say._**

LUKE 12:18-19

"The Spirit of the Lord is on me because he has anointed me to preach good news to the poor. He has sent me to proclaim freedom for the prisoners and recovery of sight to the blind, to release the oppressed, to proclaim the year of the Lord's favor."

**_There He goes - a hero. A savior to the world. _**  
**_Here He stands with scars in His hands. _**  
**_With love He gave His life so we could be free. _**  
**_The Savior of the world._**

LUKE 18:31

"We are going up to Jerusalem, and every that is written by the prophets about the Son of Man will be fulfilled."

**_He spoke with clarity._**

MATTHEW 22:15-22

Then the Pharisees went out and laid plans to trap him in his words. They sent their disciples to him along with the Herodians. "Teacher," they said, "we know that you are a man of integrity and that you teach the way of God in accordance with the truth. You aren't swayed by others, because you pay no attention to who they are. Tell us then, what is your opinion? Is it right to pay the imperial tax to Caesar or not?"

But Jesus, knowing their evil intent, said, "You hypocrites, why are you trying to trap me? Show me the coin used for paying the tax." They brought him a denarius, and he asked them, "Whose image is this? And whose inscription?"

"Caesar's," they replied.

Then he said to them, "So give back to Caesar what is Caesar's, and to God what is God's."

When they heard this, they were amazed. So they left him and went away.

**_ Walked across the sea._**

JOHN 6:16-21

When evening came, his disciples went down to the lake, where they got into a boat and set off across the lake for Capernaum.

By now it was dark, and Jesus had not yet joined them. A strong wind was blowing and the waters grew rough.

When they had rowed about three or four miles, they saw Jesus approaching the boat, walking on the water; and they were frightened. But he said to them, "It is I; don't be afraid." Then they were willing to take him into the boat, and immediately the boat reached the shore where they were heading.

**_A single word would calm the storm._**

MATTHEW 8:23-27

Then he got into the boat and his disciples followed him. Suddenly a furious storm came up on the lake, so that the waves swept over the boat. But Jesus was sleeping. The disciples went and woke him, saying, "Lord, save us! We're going to drown!"

He replied, "You of little faith, why are you so afraid?" Then he got up and rebuked the winds and the waves, and it was completely calm.

The men were amazed and asked, "What kind of man is this? Even the winds and the waves obey him!"

**_His touch could heal the sick, but He was called a hypocrite. _**

MATTHEW 8:14-17

When Jesus came into Peter's house, he saw Peter's mother-in-law lying in bed with a fever. He touched her hand and the fever left her, and she got up and began to wait on him.

When evening came, many who were demon-possessed were brought to him, and he drove out the spirits with a word and healed all the sick. This was to fulfill what was spoken through the prophet Isaiah:

"He took up our infirmities  
and bore our diseases."

**_Laid behind the stone._**

LUKE 24:9-12

When they came back from the tomb, they told all these things to the Eleven and to all the others. It was Mary Magdalene, Joanna, Mary the mother of James, and the others with them who told this to the apostles.

But they did not believe the women, because their words seemed to them like nonsense.

Peter, however, got up and ran to the tomb. Bending over, he saw the strips of linen lying by themselves, and he went away, wondering to himself what had happened.

**_His death was shortly m_****_ourned. _**

LUKE 24:36-49

While they were still talking about this, Jesus himself stood among them and said to them, "Peace be with you."

They were startled and frightened, thinking they saw a ghost. He said to them, "Why are you troubled, and why do doubts rise in your minds? Look at my hands and my feet. It is I myself! Touch me and see; a ghost does not have flesh and bones, as you see I have."

When he had said this, he showed them his hands and feet. And while they still did not believe it because of joy and amazement, he asked them, "Do you have anything here to eat?" They gave him a piece of broiled fish, and he took it and ate it in their presence.

He said to them, "This is what I told you while I was still with you: Everything must be fulfilled that is written about me in the Law of Moses, the Prophets and the Psalms."

Then he opened their minds so they could understand the Scriptures. He told them, "This is what is written: The Messiah will suffer and rise from the dead on the third day, and repentance for the forgiveness of sins will be preached in his name to all nations, beginning at Jerusalem. You are witnesses of these things. I am going to send you what my Father has promised; but stay in the city until you have been clothed with power from on high."

**_He left the curtain torn._**

MARK 15:38-39

The curtain of the temple was torn in two from top to bottom. And when the centurion, who stood there in front of Jesus, saw how he died, he said, "Surely this man was the Son of God!"

**_There He goes - a hero. A savior to the world. _**  
**_Here He stands with scars in His hands. _**  
**_With love he gave His life so we could be free. _**  
**_The Savior of the world._**

LUKE 18:32

"He will be handed over to the Gentiles. They will mock him, spit on him, flog him and kill him."

**_He choose to take the cross. Shed tears for the lost, the broken, and the needy. _**  
**_Forgiving those who were and will be._**

MARK 15:33-37

At noon, darkness came over the whole land until three in the afternoon. And at three in the afternoon Jesus cried out in a loud voice, "My God, my God, why have you forsaken me?"

When some of those standing near heard this, they said, "Listen, he's calling Elijah."

Someone ran, filled a sponge with wine vinegar, put it on a staff, and offered it to Jesus to drink. "Now leave him alone. Let's see if Elijah comes to take him down," he said.

With a loud cry, Jesus breathed his last.

**_The angel made it clear. He told them have no fear._**  
**_He's not here. He's not here!_**

MARK 16:1-8

When the Sabbath was over, Mary Magdalene, Mary the mother of James, and Salome bought spices so that they might go to anoint Jesus' body. Very early on the first day of the week, just after sunrise, they were on their way to the tomb and they asked each other, "Who will roll the stone away from the entrance of the tomb?"

But when they looked up, they saw that the stone, which was very large, had been rolled away. As they entered the tomb, they saw a young man dressed in a white robe sitting on the right side, and they were alarmed.

"Don't be alarmed," he said. "You are looking for Jesus the Nazarene, who was crucified. He has risen! He is not here. See the place where they laid him. But go, tell his disciples and Peter, 'He is going ahead of you into Galilee. There you will see him, just as he told you.'"

Trembling and bewildered, the women went out and fled from the tomb. They said nothing to anyone, because they were afraid.

**_There He goes - The Hero. The Savior to the world. _**  
**_Here He stands with scars in His hands. _**  
**_With love He gave his life so we could be free. _**  
**_The Savior of the world. The Savior of the world. The Savior of the world._**

LUKE 18:33

"On the third day he will rise again."


End file.
